


Let Me Show You

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Balthazar is sharing a secret with Meg, and she is very excited to prove to him how sexy he is.





	Let Me Show You

“Come on, Bal, I want to see!” Meg begged from the bedroom, waiting for Balthazar to come out of the bathroom where he was changing.

“Me-eg!” she heard from the other side of the door, making her smile.  Balthazar was being shy (for the first time in his life) and it was quite cute, if Meg had to say so herself.

“Balthazar, you  _know_  I will not laugh at you,” she encouraged. “This is something you’ve done by yourself for too long – it’s time to bring your best friend-slash-girlfriend in to the mix!  I think you’re hot and sexy and incredible no matter what, remember that!”

There was shuffling behind the door, letting Meg know that he was still getting dressed.  “I know,” he finally replied, sounding defeated.  “It’s just – you’re the first person  _ever_  to see this, and I’m nervous.”

“I know,” Meg replied instantly, wanting to calm Balthazar’s nerves.  “And you have no idea how grateful I am that you’re sharing your deepest darkest secrets with me!”

Balthazar mumbled something behind the door that sounded like “Not my deepest darkest secret,” but Meg decided to let that one go when the doorknob began to turn.  “I’m coming out now,” he said loudly, as if Meg wasn’t clawing the bedspread with excitement already.

The door swung open slowly, letting Meg take in every inch at a time.  When Balthazar was finally fully in view, she smiled, pride and arousal in her eyes.

He was wearing a sexy red dress, one that had a halter top and ended a few inches above his knee, showing off his long, athletic legs.  His feet were in black kitten heels, sturdy enough that he would have no issue walking around, even if he did practice by himself quite a bit.  He had put on a bob wig, so that his blonde hair fell just above his shoulders.  He had light make-up on, just enough to emphasize his already beautiful features.

After taking in the whole picture, Meg stood, holding her hands out to Balthazar to take.  “You look incredible,” she said sincerely, her pulse faster than normal in arousal.  He really was pretty to look at, whether he was in his usual men’s clothes or these women’s clothes.  And Meg couldn’t care less.

Balthazar blushed at the compliment, looking down.  “Thanks,” he said in response, not really believing her.  Meg could immediately tell his hesitation, so she cupped his face in her hands.  

“You look amazing, Bal. So pretty, so…” Meg took a shuddering breath, “sexy.”

Balthazar’s eyes snapped back up to meet Meg’s, hearing the arousal in her voice.  “Really?” he asked, not believing her still.

She nodded, pulling him toward the bed.  “Let me show you?” she asked, waiting for him to nod before she kneeled before him.  Balthazar watched as Meg kissed his legs, beginning at his knees and moving slowly upward.  His soft red dress caught on her head, so she slipped her hands up it just slightly, bunching it as she moved higher.  

Balthazar’s breath hitched when she got high enough for her fingers to touch his panties, just a simple, pale pink pair that he liked the best.  She moaned against his thigh, realizing that he wasn’t just wearing women’s clothes, he was wearing women’s underwear as well.  She leaned back a bit to make eye contact with Balthazar, seeing that his pupils were blown.  

“So sexy, Bal,” she repeated, pulling his dress up so that she could see his pink panties, his hard dick making a wet spot in the satin.  Meg bit her lip at the sight, leaning back in to mouth at his cockhead through the fabric.  Balthazar groaned, one of his hands moving to the back of her head.  “Hey, sit back,” Meg encouraged, pushing him so that he was propped on the bed.  She scooted closer to him, licking her lips before sliding the fabric down and away from his cock, tucking it below his balls.  Giving him one final wink, she leaned in, wanting to show him with her mouth how incredibly sexy she thought it was that he was dressed up for her.

Balthazar forgot that he was ever nervous once Meg was done with him, not letting himself finish in her mouth, but fucking her without even taking his dress off.

He definitely would be dressing up for her more often when they were at home, that’s for sure.


End file.
